Spirit Queen
by Badmintonholicxxx
Summary: Lisanna is back, and Lucy feels left out as she is kicked out of Team Natsu. In a rage, she leaves to train for 7 years. After the Infinity Clock is assembled, Oracien Seis comes back, and has two new members. However, one of them acts and has powers similar to Lucy, could it be? Contains one OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_Flashback_

_Lucy walked into the guild with her usual smile this morning._

"_Ohaiyo minna!" She waved._

"_Ah Lucy, perfect moment! I wanted to say something to you." Natsu looked up at Lucy. She could tell that something was wrong, as Natsu's eyes seemed like they were hiding something._

"_Yeah, what is it?" Lucy walked over to where Erza, Gray and Natsu was._

"_Well, the thing is, Lisanna has come back now, so we were wondering if you could join another team, as Lisanna used to be in Team Natsu." Natsu explained with difficulty. He felt he could blurt out everything Lucy wasn't good at, but he knew better._

"_Ehhhhhhh? But I thought…." Lucy spluttered. "I understand, don't worry, maybe when I meet you again someday, I'll be much stronger!" She gritted her teeth and smiled weakly._

"_Gomen ne, Lucy. We'll miss you." Erza comforted her. "I'm going back home, ok?" Lucy walked quickly back to the door and slammed it as hard as she could, tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall. Everyone stared at her. _**A/N At this point, Erza and Gray already regret what they did, but don't tell Natsu**

_After she was out of Fairy Tail, she rushed back home, not bothering to say hi to anyone or sorry to anyone she bumped into. She was leaving Fairy Tail. And never coming back. "I'll show those losers whose boss. By the time I'm back from training, my name will echoe throughout Fiore!" Lucy angrily burst her door open and packed her bags. She then wrote a letter to her parents, saying:_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Sadly, Fairy Tail turned out to not be suitable for me. Right now, I'm leaving to train my ability somewhere, so I can how those stupid fairies how strong I am. Hopefully I can be strong enough to challenge Erza when I'm back._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

_The letter was filled with blotches of tears, and the whole letter was hard to read, but she didn't care. She stuffed it in a drawer clumsily and walked out of her home, looking at it at the last time._

_End Flashback_

_Timeskip: 7 years later _**(This is when Reborn Oracien Seis is here, but shows up earlier then expected. Also Lucy has new powers; when she summons her spirit, they can merge into her so she gets those powers instead. And Lucy changed her identity so she's called Serephine DeLioncourt. Plus, there's also an OC in Oracien Seis.)**

Lucy's P.O.V

Its been seven years since that day. I've already got over that, since Fairy Tail mages are a bunch of garbage. This enchanted amulet sure is quite useful. I've finished a job in only five minutes and the pay is quite high, too. What I had to do? Easy. Assassinate the manager of this merchant guild. When I got back, Rosalin spotted me and waved. "Sup, Luce! You achieved a new record!" She put her arm around my shoulder and congratulated me. "Lu-chan!" Angel ran and hugged me. **A/N Angel is quite friendly to guild members but in public, she is cold and sadistic.**

"Thanks for the enchantments, Racer. These were very effective." I threw the amulet to him. Racer stretched out his hand to catch it. "Wakarimashita." Racer said bluntly. Just then, Brain II walked into the guild. "Ikuzou." Just one word he muttered, and we were whisked away to the forests of Woodsea, where Fairy Tail and Zentopia church were fighting. Hopefully I still don't have any useless love for Fairy Tail.

Natsu's POV

Dan Straight had just lunged, aiming at my torso. I jumped and shouted. "Wing clash of the fire dragon!" I punched him straight on. He blocked with his shield then thrust his lance at me. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I was pushed onto the floor. Lisanna instantly rushed to my aid. "Take Over: Tigress!" She transformed into a humanoid girl with tiger claws. She rushed over to Dan, who just stood there, marveled by her…cuteness? "You're so cute! I just want to hug you!" He dropped his weapons and started rushing over to Lisanna. But Lisanna clawed him straight in the face, sending him back. I took a quick glimpse around before heading back into the battle. Erza was slashing her way through Sugarboy's slime, Mirajane was battling her hardest against Mary Hughes, and Wendy was trying to aim a roar at Coco, with Gajeel pursuing her. Suddenly, a rumble in the distance sounded, and Byro suddenly came rushing in with his giant pet octopus, with something in his hand. I barely recognized it. The Clock Piece! Since when did he steal it? My eyes darted towards the ground, looking for clues. There, I found my answer; Romeo lying on the floor, battered and defeated. "Guys, take care of the others! I'm following Octopus guy!" I told them. "Okay!" Levy gave me thumbs up. "Happy!" I called. The blue miniature cat flew over and carried me up to the sky, where I saw the outline of the enormous red octopus heading towards the mountains. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" I casted. A giant beam of fire erupted and hit the octopus straight on, but the whole thing was nullified. I saw Byro grinning at me evilly. He headed towards the cave under one of the Rocky Mountains ahead of us. Happy and I ducked underneath the entrance of the cave, where I saw Byro holding the golden metal piece, which seemed to gleam. I charged towards him and tried to punch him, but everything happened in an instant. The image of Byro flickered, and I was left alone in the cave, shattering a nearby rock due to the force of my punch. The whole cave tumbled down like an array of dominos. Luckily, Happy had pulled me out just in time just to see Byro towering above us. He was about to strike us then something shimmered in the sky. With my little strength I managed to see the Infinity Clock Pieces gather together. "No, wait!" I tried to reach my hand towards them, but with little effort.

Lisanna's POV

I saw the clock pieces merge together, and everyone's shocked and horrified faces. Suddenly, a faint silhouette appeared in front of me, and rasped. "I told you not to look for them, yet you did. Darkness will fall upon this world." She then disappeared into nothing, and a beam of eye-blinding light came into form, engulfing everything.

**(A/N So here's an introduction of the new OC)**

**Name: Rosalin Von Peavey**

**Age: 20**

**Power: She has a giant broadsword which she carries easily. Her magic is called Dragon's Scale and when she uses her full power, she gains dragon like features, being able to fly and can control fire and electricity (some might mistake her as a dragon slayer). Additionally she carries a sniper to attack enemies from far distances.**

**Appearance: Has red hair like Erzas, but prefers to tie it up into a low ponytail that trails behind her. Has sky blue eyes.**

**Angel: When will we debut? I'm getting impatient…**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Then be patient. Review pls if you want to see next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for waiting everyone! It took a bit long to finish this chapter and its kinda shorter than the last one.**

Normal POV

As the mages were all bathed in light, after a few minutes, the light faded and shrunk away, revealing nine mages, all sitting on top of the now complete clock. Natsu's mind immediately zoomed around, looking for answers until something made his heart skip a beat. Each of the mages had a mark on their arm. One that reminded him of his past adventures. That dark ominous color, the rune like markings, this was none other than the dark guild that the Light Alliance had defeated; Oracion Seis.

Lucy's POV

I blinked and swept my dark blonde hair out of my eyes. Standing around me were my guildmates and the guild of trash, Fairy Tail. I wanted to slap Natsu for kicking me off the team, but Rosalin put her arm around my shoulder, calming me down.

"Why do you guys look so different?" Natsu thought out loud. I glared at him, wondering if his idiocy knew no bounds.

"We are the Reborn Oracion Seis. After we lost a humiliating defeat, I managed to rebuild this fallen guild. But we must thank you. After all, you did help us collect the pieces. Now, we can claim the Infinity Clock!" Midnight, no, Brain II spread out his arms, and the mark of Oracien Seis appeared all over the clock, giving it a dark chime. I smirked as my let down hair blew over me. Now I could show those stupid mages that they were nothing compared to us. Natsu, Dan and Byro charged towards us, but they only got defeated by Brain II's Dark Rondo. Dan tried to block it with a navy blue shield, but he still got injured. Heh, how can a petty shield defend against a blast of pure darkness magic? Shows how stupid and arrogant some mages are.

"Cobra, Racer, take care of these little bits of trash." Midnight spat, clearly disappointed that Zentopia and Fairy Tail could be defeated so easily. Racer immediately appeared in front of Gray, and took him out. Erza tried to fight back, but due to Cobra's extraordinary hearing, he easily dodged her attacks and attacked her with a Poison Dragon's Roar, driving the Titania back. The clash continued until all our enemies were covered with bruises and cuts, while Cobra and Racer were still safe, staring at them with triumph.

"Cuberos…" Cobra muttered, and I understood. The poison dragon wizard had been trying to find his pet snake all these past years, but to no avail. I kinda felt sad for the poor guy, but I knew he would find it someday.

"Serephine, finish off these trash. They're not even worth fighting." Brain II commanded coldly. Looks like I can finally destroy these bakas. "Witness my Familiar Magic, and tremble in fear. Open, Key of the Scorpion, Scorpio, Merge!" I chanted as I stuck out a gold and silver key with wings that was recognizable.

"Oi, that's Lucy's key! Scorpio, right?" Erza gasped. Looks like these idiots still remembered. Never mind. A giant scarlet and grey pincer appeared on my back that reached over my head. "Sand buster." I uttered two words, and the whole forest was destroyed, leaving a large billow of dust in the sky.

Natsu's POV

We were soon covered with a sandstorm that the strange girl called Serephine cast. I don't know why, but she had Scorpio's key. Didn't it belong to Lucy? Don't tell me, she killed Lucy and stole her keys? I'll kill that bastard… If I could get my hands on them! I took a quick glance around, but Oracion Seis seemed to have disappeared. Fuck it all… I mustered my strength to get up, but the sun seemed to scorch me, draining me of my energy, and I fell into slumber once more.

Lucy's POV

We returned to the Waas dimension, someplace where those stupid mages couldn't find us. Midnight asked me.

"Minna, the future we have been waiting for is nearly ours. Lucy, take a rest. Your lust for revenge on Fairy Tail is still intact, is it not?"

I spat out, completely shocked that those mages were my nakama seven years ago. "Somehow." "Heh, I knew Fairy Tail mages were weak, but I never knew they were weak to this extent." Rosalin bad-mouthed the mages, making everyone laugh.

Erza's POV

We managed to return to Fairy Tail safe and sound, thanks to Blue Pegasus. I have to say, I'm still quite shocked from our defeat from Oracion Seis. That dark brown hair and the chestnut brown eyes were stilled drilled into my mind. Serephine, she was called? She reminded me of Lucy, but we all knew Lucy died already. Right? I couldn't get my mind off it even though I was sitting on the oak wooden bench staring into space.

"What's wrong with Erza?" Natsu's voice zoomed me back to earth. I saw a pair of black eyes staring right at my face.

"N-Natsu!" I blinked. "Don't do that to me!"

Master sighed. "Do not fret, Erza. Many of us are still lost in thought due to our defeat by Oracion Seis."

Just then, the door burst open and a lady wearing a pink dress and suitcase arrived. Her expression was in despair, but her appearance didn't look like it.

"Why you… bastard! You dare show up your face in Fairy Tail?!" He rushed to attack her, but instead she recoiled in fear, her hair wrapping around her in protection. Stunned, I faced Master, looking for an answer.

"Anata wa dare desu ka?" Master asked, certain this wasn't the mage that looked like Lucy.

"Watashi wa Michelle Lobster desu. I need your help."

**Me: Ooh! Cliffy! This follows the FT plot but it'll be different in the end. Review please to save Natsu's idiocy for attacking Michelle!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew! Feeling really energetic today to make me start on two chapters in one day! But sure enough I'll probably get Writers Block someday…**

Natsu's POV

I gasped at the girl called Michelle Lobster stood before me. If she wasn't Serephine, then why did she have dark blonde hair like she did? But there was something that made me feel that she wasn't Serephine. Her eyes were blue and were full of sorrow, and her pink dress were those worn of high class ladies. "Ano, I was told this guild was full of mages." She smiled shyly.

Lisanna's POV

I stared at Michelle. Sure enough, she was asking us for her help, but in what? "So Michelle, why do you need our help?" My blue eyes looked into hers.

Normal POV

"Well, the thing is, I need you to protect me from some bad wizards." Michelle fidgeted, the oak briefcase in her hand shaking. "I see. And which guild is it?" Makarov nodded in understanding. "Oracion Seis." Michelle replied curtly. Everyone eyes darted towards her, obviously shocked.

"You see, I'm the one who can control the Infinity Clock, so Oracion Seis are chasing me." Michelle explained as she put down her heavy briefcase. Lisanna came over and held her hands with hers.

"Don't worry! We, Fairy Tail, will protect you with our lives!" Lisanna exclaimed with determination.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" Michelle was so happy, a fountain of tears immediately erupted from her eyes comically. Just then, the wooden door burst open once more, and three familiar figures walked in.

"You should have called for us if you wanted to take on Oracion Seis. With us, you might have won." The brown haired fairy-like mage Evergreen smiled.

"Right now, I think we should search everywhere, that way, Oracion Seis will be found eventually!" Natsu burst out.

"No, you idiot! We can't just burst in without thinking! We're up against a dark guild that overpowered us, not some random weak mages!" Gray protested angrily.

"You want a fight, ice pervert?" Natsu argued.

"You calling me a pervert when you're a burning hothead?"

"Juvia will always support Gray-sama, so back off!" Juvia broke the conversion by supporting the latter.

"But we don't have many people because Gildarts and Laki are off investigating." Max reminded the dark-haired ice mage.

"At this time, one person would make a big difference." Erza thought out loud.

"I heard two soldiers talking about two mages singlehandedly defeating a church; one with a sickle, and one moving so fast no one could spot him. And nowadays, there have been less and less churches." Freed piped in.

"That must be Erigor and Racer. Demo, I don't understand why they're targeting churches." Erza replied.

"Matte! Why didn't you tell us?" Bickslow slammed his fist on the table.

"Well, we were eating food at that time…" Freed pouted. **A/N Freed might be a bit OOC in this sentence…Whatever!**

"But now, we're at a disadvantage since Oracion Seis has the Infinity Clock." Gray concludes.

Lucy's POV

"You okay, Serephine?" Cobra looked at me. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll make sure we finish this quick." I reassured him, my dark blonde hair swept in on my face. "There are four churches, and all the priests have evacuated, so they won't be much trouble." With little effort, Cobra manages to hear what the guards are talking about. I smirked. Looks like they won't even know what hit them. "We'll split up." I told him the strategy, hoping he would understand. Cobra nodded curtly. "Don't rush in recklessly, Luce." He then went off, and it was only the guards and I. "I summon thee, Gate of the Lion, Loke, Merge!" I took out my silver and gold key, and transformed into my Lion form. I guess the guards must have been surprised to see a girl in a black dress and golden rings. "Regulus punch." I said calmly, and aimed a fist with a beam of light on the ground, and a shockwave appeared and headed towards the guards, who realized it just in time before they got blasted. "Oi! Be careful! She has some sort of magic ring!" One guard told everyone else, but to no avail. Knowing my power didn't give them any benefit. After a few minutes, the whole building was in ruins due to our effort. Cobra returned, dragging some corpses along the stony path. "Good work, Cobra. Let's go." After that, we headed off, leaving fires around what was left of the church.

Lisanna's POV

Next to me was the purple haired employee of Fairy Tail, Kinana. She had fainted a few days earlier, before laughing with an evil expression on her face, leaving me and the other guild members with a shocked expression on our faces. What happened? And why? Suddenly, I saw emerald green eyes staring at me. Kinana? "Kinana!" I burst out. But either she didn't hear me, or she didn't intend to, because she walked straight out of bed and ignored me. She went down the stairs, with me trailing behind her, trying to stop her. On the way down the stairs I recognized two voices as Wakaba and Macao. "Oi! Kinana, what are you doing?" I arrived downstairs to see Kinana grab a fork and head to the nearby wall, her purple-shaded hair covering her eyes and the dark expression she had, identical to the one a few days ago. She started engraving weird letters onto the wall, murmuring things like 'destruction' and 'wrath'. Master called for Levy, and the blue-haired mage scurried over to the wall, and widened her midnight black eyes. "Potamelian, from Key of the Starry Sky."

**A/N Whew! Took me some time to finish this chappie! Review please!**

**Cobra: Cuberos….**

**Kinana: (Laughs Uncontrollably) Muahahahhaha….**

**Me: Creepy…**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry guys! I kinda forgot about this fanfic until I uncovered it today. Hopefully I'll be able to publish the next few chappies!**

"Potemalian? What's that?" Lisanna wondered out loud, feeling the inscriptions on the wall.

"It's an ancient language. Let me see, it says here:

The Celestial Spirit Mage Will Neville had no peer when it came to magic. He had mastered it at a young age, and had many disciples before he died. After his death, his disciples had split, and their whereabouts are unknown right now. Wait a minute, I'm going to get something."

The navy blue haired mage had run off, and returned quickly with a thick book, which she dropped onto the floor and flipped open, searching for any topics about Will Neville. "I found this in Lucy's room before. I had a feeling it would be useful, so I brought it here."

"Hey, it says here Will Neville used to be a Zentopian bishop." Gray peeked at one of the paragraphs. 'But there's nothing else about his disciples or his magic."

"Yet how can Kinana-san know more than the dictionary?" Max inquired, scratching his head as he asked.

"And all of it was written in a language we don't know!" Happy piped up.

"Well, all I know is that Key of the Starry Heavens was written by a former member of the church, and my father gave me the book as a message, but I don't know what it is." Michelle cut in the conversation.

"That was very informative, Michelle." Lisanna smiled kindly at the dark blonde female.

"Can you guys shush for a while? Its so noisy I can't sleep." Cana had opened one eye and yawned as she complained. "But, if you're looking for Oracien Seis, I can help." The wavy brunette took out her set of cards and spread them out neatly.

Racer, Cobra, Jackpot, Lucy and Angel had gathered around the ruins of the churches, battling every soldier who rushed forward to defend their headquarters "Bring me Kinana!" Cobra yelled as he threw a Poison's Dragon's Roar at a nearby group of soldiers. "It's not our mission, so don't do anything rash." Lucy answered coldly while punching an attacking mage.

"We've got the groups!" Macao called for every one of the mages. The full grown man soon announced the groups: Gray and Freed, Evergreen, Erza and Max; Gajeel and Juvia; Bickslow and Wendy; Happy, Carla and Pantherlily, and finally Natsu, Lisanna, Michelle and Elfman. "Juvia wants to switch with Freed! How come he gets Gray-sama?" Juvia moaned, biting her handkerchief with jealousy.

Coco's P.O.V

"No, no!" I screamed as Lapointe-sama pushed me inside the tight cell. I had saved the mages, fully knowing the consequences.

"This is what happens when traitors are in jail." Lapointe-sama's voice echoed around the dungeon. He walked away, leaving me behind, huddled up and cold.

"Are you okay?" A faint voice talked behind me. I turned around to see a Zentopian priest crawling towards me.

"W-why are you in jail?" I asked, my eyes brimming with worry and concern.

"I didn't want to tell Lapoint what I knew." The priest explained.

"Yes, and you will face your punishment if you don't tell me the names of Will's disciples." To my horror, Lapointe-sama had reappeared outside the cell, deforming the door and walking inside calmly. The former priest backed away, trying to escape Lapointe-sama's reach, but it was no use.

"Coco, see what happens to this priest if he doesn't do what I say." Without a warning, Lapointe-sama had used his magic to torture the kind priest, screaming and shouting in front of me as I watched helplessly, my eyes widening with fear.

"We have a target now, Rosalin." Midnight beckoned the red haired girl to come closer.

"Who, Midnight?"

"Go for the girl called Katja. She has dark blue hair and a spirit. Use Anti-Link on her."

**Whew! I just typed this in one sitting. Review if you wanna see what happens next!**

**Natsu: What the hell? You didn't even give me one line in this chapter!**

**Erza: (Bonks Natsu on the head) Don't complain! It's because of your rashness!**

**Natsu: Sorry madam...**

**Me: Typical Erza and Natsu...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys! After the last chapter, there's a mini timeskip, which means... the groups have already set off! And Natsu's group have just encountered Jackpot.**

****"Aren't you that large bear guy we saw last time?" Natsu demanded, pointing at the incredibly big mage.

"I have a name, you know!" Jackpot shrieked back, waving his hot pink arms with rapid speed.

"We're going to take you down! Man!" Elfman rushed forward, transforming his arm as he went. Natsu followed him, both running towards Jackpot recklessly.

"Stop, Natsu!" Lisanna tried to warn the pink haired Dragon slayer, but she had been too late.

"Hehehe... Slot Magic! Washtub!" The three dials on Jackpots stomach rolled around, and three bathtubs appeared in them. In what seemed like a millisecond, two washtubs had come out of nowhere and crushed the heads of Elfman and Natsu.

"Owwww!" The two said in unison as a miniature but painful looking bump popped up on their heads.

"Now its my turn." Lisanna huffed enthusiastically, and turned herself into a bird. With astonishing speed, she had arrived high above the top of Jackpots head. "Take Over: Elephant!" The white haired female morphed into a giant elephant, and tried to land on Jackpot.

"Slot Magic: Oni Flash!" Jackpot casted, and Lisanna was engulfed with blinding light. When Lisanna had recovered, Jackpot was no longer below her. Instead..

"Oi, oi, oi! Stopppppp!" Natsu tried to make Lisanna transform into something else, but had called one second too late. The very heavy mage had dropped herself on Natsu...and flattened him.

"Are you okay?" Michelle ran towards Natsu, who was still a bit unconscious. Slowly though, Natsu had opened his eyes, and shook his head violently to wake himself.

"If you were a man, you would have dodged that!" Elfman had started barking advice at Natsu without warning.

"What? Try doing that yourself then! See how you like it if you tried to run when a three-ton-creature was falling on you!" Natsu yelled back.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. The two had started a fight.

"Um...I thought your groups were supposed to be the best." Michelle piped up quietly.

"You're right. That's strange." Lisanna looked at the far horizon, wondering if Cana had actually predicted it correctly.

Wendy's P.O.V

I and Bickslow-san had just approached a wide meadow when a strike of lightning nearly shot us, surprising both of us.

"Hey, look! It's the hooded guy!" Bickslow-san alerted me, showing a hooded mage with a wooden scythe.

"That's Grim Reaper, or Erigor of Eisenwald." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have never been called Erigor." The shirtless Oracien Seis member replied, his eyes unflinching.

"Now!" I muttered to myself, "Sky Dragon's Wing!" I directed a sharp wind at Erigor, but he narrowly dodged. Without a word, he had summoned a herd of cows. Stunned, I suddenly felt the wind pushed out of me when a tall figure got covered by the cows.

"B-bickslow-san?" I gasped, shocked that he had protected me.

Somewhere far away from the Fairy Tail mages, a dark blue haired little girl sat near a tree, staring at the starry sky, cuddling her Celestial Spirit. Little that she knew was that someone was out to kill her.

**So thats it for Chapter 5! Sorry that its a bit short.**

**Rosalin: Hehehe. Katja will die by my hand, and I will enjoy every bit of it. **

**Me: Oh no...**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! :D So without further ado, heres Chapter 6!**

Wendy's P.O.V.

"Bickslow-san!" I hurried to the knight-like mage, who slowly managed to get up. "No! Let me heal you." I pleaded, not wanting him to get hurt again. I quickly used a minor healing spell on him, but his bruises wouldn't heal fast enough. "Storm Magic!" Grim Reaper pointed his scythe at me. Suddenly I was hit with unimaginable pain. Still, I refused to move, determined to help Bickslow-san be back to normal. "Girlie, no! Run!" Bickslow yelled at me to escape. "I won't! I swore to myself not to be a coward like last time." I replied firmly, putting more magic into the heal spell. He was nearly fully healed in no time.

Erigor's/Grim Reaper's P.O.V

Seeing that fairy standing there made me start hallucinating. Some visions I have not remembered appeared before my eyes. Who was I? Why am I seeing this? "Are you okay?" The navy haired girl looked at me concerned. Before I noticed, tears had started flow. Why am I crying? I am Grim Reaper, a member of the great Oracien Seis. I am supposed to have mercy for no one. Yet why am I witnessing events that have people I don't know? Argh! I wander around in pain, trying to stop this weakness.

Doranbolts/Mests P.O.V

I and Lahar had just entered the church which the Celestial Spirit Mage we were supposed to protect was in. Inside there was a very ancient interior design, with stained glass walls and a golden idol at the front. Inside there was a small girl with her Celestial Spirit, clutching her hands together and pray. As her head lifted, I saw her face. Wendy?! Those brown innocent eyes were enough to remind me of the horrible sin I did. I stood there, frozen.

"What's wrong, Doranbolt?" I jumped, coming back to reality from Lahar's question. I took a closer look at the girl. Then I realised. The girl wasn't Wendy. The two had looked similar, but the girl in front of me had short hair and was cradling her green Celestial Spirit.

"My name is Lahar, and I have been sent to protect you, Katja." My former captain introduced himself, and began asking her questions.

"Wait please, mister." The girl had then summoned a silver machine-looking spirit with expertise, who she then told to guard the church. I later seemed to have been staring at Katja for a long time, as when I came to, she was staring at me.

"Are you okay? Seeing as you have been staring at me for a long time..." She asked with concerned eyes.

"Sorry, but you just look like someone who died seven years ago." I explained, not wanting to reveal any more details.

"I see. I'm envious of you. I never had someone like that." Unexpectedly, Katja had opened up to me, and she proved her point by telling me some of her personal information.

Then everything happened so fast. A giant explosion sounded just outside the church, and the spirit was floating back, but bits and pieces of it were missing.

"Caelum! What happened?" Katja ran towards it, and before it could answer, it had dissolved.

The door burst open and a figure stood in the doorway.

As the figure walked closer, it revealed a girl. Stunned, I examined her quickly with a glance. She was not very tall, but her eyes were the sharp features she had. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail which reached her middle back. She wore a tank top and a pair of shorts, but they had a waist guard on and she was wearing a denim short sleeve jacket.

"My name is Rosalin Von Peavy. And you, Katja will die today." She uttered, her face spreading into a wide insane grin.

**Phew! What do you think? Review please! :)**


	7. NOTICE

**Hey guys! After a long debate, I'm thinking of rewriting the story, but I'll make some minor changes to the plot. Sorry if you were looking forward to the next few chappies. BTW, the title of the new story is gonna be Secret. And I'm not gonna do any pairings so...yea.**


End file.
